1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to an appliance for dehumidification and an appliance for dehumidification or humidification configured to control humidity.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an appliance for dehumidification is an apparatus configured to remove moisture in air. The appliance for dehumidification may largely be divided into a drying-type appliance for dehumidification and a cooling-type appliance for dehumidification. The drying-type appliance for dehumidification is provided with a method to perform a dehumidification by absorbing or adsorbing moisture in air by use of moisture an absorbent material, which is chemical substance, and the cooling-type appliance for dehumidification is provided with a method to condense vapor in air by cooling the temperature of the air below the dew point by use of a cooling cycle apparatus.
In the cooling-type appliance for dehumidification, when the temperature of the air surrounding a cooling apparatus of the cooling-type appliance for dehumidification falls below the dew point, condensation water is generated at the cooling apparatus, and a water container configured to store the condensation water descending from the cooling apparatus is provided under the cooling apparatus.
The water container is detachably provided at a lower portion of the appliance for dehumidification, and when the water container is full and needs to be emptied, difficulties may be present as a user may need to bend over or kneel down to use both hands to remove the water container. Difficulties may be present again due to the same reason as the above when mounting the water container again after emptying the water container.
With respect to a multi-function appliance for dehumidification or humidification, in general, a condensation water container configured to store condensation water generated during a dehumidification mode and a humidification water container configured to store humidification water supplied to a humidification device are separately provided, and thus the size of the multi-function appliance for dehumidification or humidification is needlessly increased.